Used
by Zanza the warrior of shadows
Summary: A not so short oneshot about the men that used Kagome and how she found love. Not as descriptive or it would be a multi-chapter fiction.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters pertaining to the anime, but I do own this idea.

She was tired of it all, really. Every guy she knew was just trying to use her for one thing or another. Inuyasha had tried to get in her pants. She thought she was in love with him and he in love with her, but she had kept denying him the one thing he wanted most. She kept telling him no, that she wanted to wait, but he kept pushing the issue. Sure, they were dating, but she thought he could hold off a bit longer.

It happened one day while she was at work. He had the day off while she had to work. She just so happened to work for his brother. She had gone to a meeting with Sesshomaru, because she was the vice president of the company. The meeting had gone smooth, however she forgot the invitations at home for the upcoming gala and they needed to be mailed out today. It was her lunch break so she figured she would swing by her pent house apartment and grab the invitations before heading back. She would grab lunch on the way back to her office.

She had unlocked her pent house door and walked in to see Inuyasha's shirt on the floor, then another piece of clothes she didn't recognize. She was following the trail of clothes down the hall and into her bedroom, where she found her boyfriend completely naked with a woman that looked similar to her riding him. She was seeing red. Her anger increased when he looked at her, smirked and gripped the woman's hip tighter. Then he had the audacity to ask if she wanted to join them. As if! She wanted her first time to be special and to actually mean something.

"Get the fuck out of my bed, and out of my pent house," she said coldly as she grabbed the invitations. "You have an hour to get your shit and get out." She turned coldly and slammed the door. Their moans had only gotten louder. So much for him.

The next man that happened to use her hadn't been in the same way. No, it was her friend Miroku. He wanted her to hook him up with her friend Sango. As soon as Sango gave him the time of day, he stopped talking to her. When Sango broke up with him, he blamed it on her, when in all actuality he had cheated on Sango with another woman and Sango had found out on her. Sango had stopped talking to her as well because of Miroku. It just made it possible to drown herself in her work, avoiding all men, except for Sesshomaru, her boss, and her clients. She was expecting Sesshomaru to use her as well.

And she had been right. He had just about ordered her to go to dinner with a client named Naraku. It was only supposed to be a dinner meeting to close a deal. Apparently Sesshomaru had told Naraku that she would sleep with him if he agreed to the proposal. Naraku had and now he was eyeing her with lust filled eyes. He avoided business, instead trying to show off. She wasn't impressed. He had escorted her home and had tried to have his way with her. She fought back and demanded he leave. He had, but the next morning she found herself without a job because Naraku had called the deal off. She was the only one that hadn't gotten the memo that she was supposed to sleep with Naraku.

Naraku had offered her a job with his company, but she never returned his calls. He was the one that had cost her, her job. He had even gone so low as to stalk her. He had tried to have his way with her in an alley. Luckily enough she was saved by another man. She had become close friends with him, but knew to expect him to use her as well.

He wasn't so bad. His name had been Jakotsu. He was an attractive man, but clearly gay. He had been kicked out of his apartment because the land lord found out about his preference. Of course, being the great friend she was, she offered him a place to stay. It was great. He kept everything clean, was a great cook, and even knew how to give massages. This was the best arrangement yet. Of course Jakotsu worked and paid rent. He was the ideal roommate. They never argued and she was comfortable around him. He never asked for anything from her. It was the best relationship she had with any man. He had been the one to suggest taking Sesshomaru to court for the shit he pulled. She had won and had gotten enough money to start her own business. She was a consultant for everything. She was successful at it and she made her own hours. She didn't see Jakotsu as a man anymore. No, he was a woman trapped in a man's body, but she would never tell him that. She had even hooked him up with her cousin, Bankotsu. Bankotsu was done with women all together because they just kept doing him wrong. He had hoped that there was at least one woman that was like his sweet cousin, but there wasn't. Jakotsu proved to be loyal, so the two got together, and Jakotsu moved in with Bankotsu. They were in love, and neither had used her. Instead they visited her and were protective of her.

It was winter time now. Her business had expanded and her calendar full to the point where she had to cancel every date she had planned with different men. None of them were anything serious to her. She would never cancel on her family though. She was set to visit them in a few days for Christmas. Everyone was going to be there. She just hoped her mother didn't try to set her up again, like she did last year with a guy she had gone to high school with. He had become a doctor, but he was boring to her and had no time for her anyways.

Sesshomaru had contacted her. She was still upset with him for the stunt he pulled with Naraku. He was asking her to be his date to his company's gala and she had straight up refused him. They had gotten into an hour long fight over the phone. It probably would have been longer if she hadn't hung up on him. He had called back but she didn't answer. He blew up her phone everyday until the gala passed. They even had an article on the event. He had shown up alone but left with two women. One was a model by the name Kagura. She happened to be Naraku's sister. The other was a big breasted red head by the name of Yura. Kagome wasn't sure what she did, but figured she probably did a porn or five-hundred. A few days later a sex tape had come out about Sesshomaru. It was everywhere. Of course Sesshomaru tried to deny that it was him. He had called her and left her a million messages blaming the whole fiasco on her, saying it wouldn't have happened if she had gone with him. She changed her number and had her name added to the unlisted numbers list.

Now she was sitting across from a man named Hiten and his brother Manten. Manten was eyeing her hungrily while still managing to praise his brother, and Hiten was trying to pay her to sleep with his brother, which wasn't going to happen. Men, to her, were nothing but pigs. She had slapped him from propositioning her. He sewed her for assault, and she sewed him for sexual harassment, prostitution, and slander. She sewed him for slander because he went around telling everyone she had every STI known to man, was crappy in bed, was promiscuous, and had several abortions, after which she ate her unborn children. Talk about farfetch'd. She was still a virgin at the age of twenty-eight! Needless to say, she won her case.

She had spent Christmas with her family and friend. Jakotsu was still her only friend and as she had guessed, her mother was trying to set her up with the son of one of her friends. He was four years her senior. He was attractive but upon first sight he had declared her his woman. While her mother had found it cute, she found it annoying. His name had been Koga and with him had come his slightly younger cousins Ginta and Hakaku. The two were so shy, but nice and easily embarrassed. She knew they would not use her, but Koga was a different story. He had gotten drunk off of the egg nog and admitted he was engaged to a woman named Ayume. He swore he would break up with his fiancée to be with her. Kagome told him to forget about. She did not envy him for the headache he was sure to have in the morning.

She had gone a while without a date, a good few months she believed it was, and it was currently summer. She had decided to take a vacation and had left Jakotsu in charge. He had gotten married to her cousin and had become her business partner within the past few months. She trusted him to make sure everything went smoothly while she was away. He insisted she needed this break and for once she agreed, which was why she was on the beach of the resort she was staying out. It was a private beach meant only for use by those staying at the hotel. It was a five star resort which cost a pretty penny. It was a nice day and she was lounging on the beach in a dark blue two piece string bikini, a sun hat on her head, glasses covering her eyes, and sun block rubbed into her fair skin. There was a white and blue sarong wrapped about her hips, her right thigh being exposed. In her left hand was a Bahama mama, and next to her was a bowl of fresh fruits the cabana boy had retrieved for her. He had been attractive and he had made it blatantly clear that he was attracted to her, but he was too young for her. He was three years her junior after all.

She sighed after taking a sip of her alcoholic beverage, the chill of it feeling good going down her throat. "This is the life," she said to herself.

"You are telling me," a man replied in a deep baritone. She looked over to see a man that looked to be in his mid-thirties with silver hair and amber eyes, much like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. His build was one to be admired and he looked friendly enough. "What brings you all the what out here?"

"I'm on vacation," she replied, turning back to the view. "It's my first vacation in five years." She sipped her drink. "What about you?"

"I am also on vacation. My therapist said I needed one, after the death of my second wife." He sipped at his own drink.

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss," she consoled. She was being sincere.

"It's alright. Izayoi wouldn't want me to be moping around." He grinned at her.

"Hello, again," a voice said that she recognized. They both turned to see Hiten with a smug look on his face. "I didn't know you were going to be here, Kagome. Would you like to join me and this woman for a little fun?" There was a hint of perverseness to both his voice and the look on his face.

"Would you like me to slam another law suit on you?" She replied back. He scowled and pulled the woman off.

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"No. I never dated him. He was a former client of mine, unit he propositioned me to his own brother. I took him to court. By the way, I'm Higurashi Kagome, but you can just call me Kagome." She smiled at him.

"I'm Taisho Toga." He returned the smile.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to an Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, would you?" She looked curious.

"I am. They just so happen to be my sons."

"Really? You don't look that old."

"I take that as a compliment," he said with a laugh.

"They're both jerks," she said with a huff.

"How so?" He wanted to know why she would think this.

"I used to date Inuyasha, until I found him cheating on me in the bed I paid for, in the pent house I bought. Sesshomaru told a client that if he agreed to a proposition, I would sleep with them, then back in December he harassed me, trying to go to a gala with him. He had hooked up with two women that night and a few days later a sex tape came out. He blamed me for it because I refused to go with him." She still hadn't forgiven Sesshomaru.

"I cannot believe my sons would do that to such a beautiful and smart woman." He grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss. He was honestly old enough to be her father, but she was glad he was a yokai, like Sesshomaru. Age didn't matter when it came to dating yokai. "I apologize for how they have treated you. Please let me make it up to you."

Kagome looked at him. He was attractive and seemed sincere enough, but she already had such horrible experiences with men. She sighed and looked down, a sad look coming over her face. She really wanted to take him up on his offer. It had been months since she went on a date, and her virginity was still intact. The men she dated called her a prude when they found out that she was still a virgin. Some had even called her a tease when she denied them. She just didn't want that to happen again. Several men had tried to force themselves on her and she had been happy when Jakotsu or Bankotsu came to her rescue. They were not here now and she really only had her experiences with his sons to go off of.

"I really want to take you up on your offer, but I've already had so many horrible experiences with men." She looked him in the eye.

"It's just one night," he insisted. "We will not do anything that you do not wish to do. I'll be nothing but a gentleman." He gave her a pleading look.

"It has been a while since I last went on a date, and this is a vacation." She was thinking about it.

"Exactly! You are supposed to relax and have a good time. I promise you'll have a good time."

She sighed. "Alright. One night can't hurt." She smiled and looked out at the water. The sun was starting to set and it looked amazing. She was a little upset that she forgot her camera to catch such a wonderful sight. When the sun had gone below the sea she stood and so did he. He draped his shirt across her shoulders, seeing goose bumps appearing. "Thank you." She blushed. This was probably the first time she had ever felt this warm.

"You were getting cold. Come, we both need to get dressed for dinner." She nodded and they headed through the doors, the cabana boy looking a little disappointed that she would go out with an older man; a man that already had full grown sons.

He dropped her off at her room, which happened to be across from his own room. She made to hand him back his shirt, but he refused to take it, telling her to keep. She blushed but did as he said before closing the door. She had taken a quick shower and dried her hair before putting on a light amount of make-up and pulling on the flowy white dress Jakotsu snuck into her luggage. She was silently thanking him as she pulled on a set of white heeled sandals. She grabbed her off white clutch and put her identification card and room key in it before snapping it closed. A minute later there was a knock on her door and she opened it to see Toga standing there. His attire was just as beachy and casual as her own attire. She closed her door and Toga took her hand into his much larger hand. She blushed but walked next to him. They took the elevator to the ground floor and got out and he led the way to a nice little tiki restaurant. They were seated immediately and they both ordered from the menu.

They had talked throughout the meal. She was laughing and he would smile. She was blushing and had admitted to him that she was a virgin. To him it explained why she would blush at such small gestures of affection. He thought it was cute that she was saving her first time for someone special. There was something appealing to him. He had loved Izayoi and his first wife, but it wasn't enough for him to mate them. His beast never reacted to them the way it did with her. She was just so innocent, and neither of his wives had been virgins when they met. He guessed that his beast did not feel drawn to them because of the fact they were someone else's first.

"You are truly a special woman," he said to her as they walked along the beach. She held her shoes in one hand as he held the other.

"You don't think I'm prude, or a tease?" She looked up at him. He was a lot taller than her.

"A prude, no, a tease, yes, but in such an innocent way," he admitted. "It is understandable that you want your first time to be special. Too many women give it up because they fear the one they are with will leave them if they don't. Too many times the men leave them anyways. I t is great that you stand by your convictions."

She yawned and he smiled softly. She was getting tired so he turned them back in the direction of the resort. It was time to call it a night. It was a wonderful night though, in his opinion. He spent it with someone that did not care if he was rich. Sure, he was a lot older than her, but it just didn't matter. He was a yokai. He would live for a couple hundred more years. He just wished he could find the right woman to mate with so he wouldn't have to spend all that time alone. Kagome might just be the right woman.

"Good night, Toga, and thank you for such a wonderful time." She smiled up at him before yawning again.

"It was a pleasure I wouldn't mind doing again." He watched her blush.

"Neither would I," she admitted, blush still on her cheeks. She looked up at him before slowly tippy-toeing and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." She opened the door to her room and stepped in. She whispered good night again before softly shutting the door.

He smiled at the door, thinking this was going to be one of his better vacations. He retreated to his room, looking forward to the next day.

Her month long vacation was a great one, especially since every day she had been spent with Toga. The last night there she had given herself to him, not because he had asked, which he hadn't, but because she felt that this night was special. In the morning she had grabbed her bags and headed for the airport by taxi. She had left a kiss on his brow and a note on the night stand. She hoped to see him again.

Toga had reached for her, forgetting that her flight left today. He was surprised to find the space next to him empty. He found the note. It was so sincere and filled with hope. His beast, which had been long dormant seemed to whimper. Without even thinking about it, he threw all of his stuff in his suit case while he called his travel agent to change his flight to the same one she was to be leaving on. He ran down to the lobby, hailed a taxi and quickly moved through the check in and security. He ran towards the plane as it started to board. He waited in line to get on, looking at the first class ticket in his hand. He handed it to the lady and as soon as it was back in his hand he walked quickly through the boarding hall. He found his seat. He made it to his seat and was anxious. He couldn't let her get away. He just had the best month of his long life with what started out as a complete stranger. It took him until now to realize that she was meant to be his mate. She was the one meant for him to spend the rest of his life with.

"Toga?" He looked up to see Kagome standing in the row next to his seat. "I thought you had two weeks left."

"I do." He stood and looked down at her. "But I realized something this morning." She looked slightly confused.

"What was it that you realized?"

"That I do not want to wake up alone anymore. I want to be able to wake up in the morning to see your beautiful face. I want to fall asleep at night with you in my arms. I want to see you heavy with my child. I don't want to live the rest of my life without you." He looked so sincere and hopeful. No man had ever admitted such things to her. No man had ever treated her with as much respect as he had. He gave her more in one month than any man would give her in a year or life time. She wasn't talking about worldly possessions, but beautiful and happy memories; memories that she did not want to fade. Being away from him would make them all just a dream.

Before he knew it, she had thrown her arms around his neck and was hugging him, her face buried in his neck. He could feel tears soaking through his shirt and his arms wrapped around her. "That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me," she whispered as she pulled back to look at him. A smile was lighting up her face so beautifully and she still held that innocent air that he had come to love. He knew this was not a mistake. He knew that she wouldn't want to rush into marriage or mating right away. She would want to take it one step at a time. He was fine with that, especially if it resulted in her staying with him until the end of time.

"Will you go out with me, Kagome?" He looked hopeful and she smiled before nodding.

"Excuse me, but you will need to take your seats. We will be taking off in a moment." They nodded and he placed her carry on in the overhead compartment while she took her seat. He settled into his seat and lifted the arm rest before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and drawing her into his side. She fit perfectly.

Several long hours later their flight was touching down. They waited for the seatbelt sign to go away before standing. He retrieved their bags from the overhead compartment and they made their way off the plane. Once off the plane, he took her hand into his own and walked with her to customs. They made it through without incident and went to baggage claim. He pulled their bags off and onto a trolley before heading for the exit. He heard a voice calling Kagome's name and he turned to see this man (or was this a woman) hugging Kagome. He wanted to scowl but heard Kagome laugh.

"You ran away from Bankotsu again, didn't you?" She scolded as he came up behind her.

"I was just so eager to see you, Kagome," he said in a feminine voice. "Besides, you are looking a lot better, and you seem to be glowing." He noticed Kagome blushing. "You did it, didn't you?" He asked, a smirk on his face. "And who is this delicious looking male?"

"Jakotsu," Bankotsu said, coming up behind him.

"I was only looking, honest," Jakotsu said.

"Welcome back, Kagome." Bankotsu hugged her, causing Toga to become uncomfortable.

"I missed you as well, cousin." She released him and stepped back. "Bankotsu, Jakotsu, this is Taisho Toga. Toga, this is my cousin Bankotsu and my best friend and his life partner, Jakotsu."

"Hello." He bowed slightly and so did they.

"I send you off on vacation and you come back with a man," Jakotsu said. "I'm so proud of you." He hugged her. "When is the wedding? Can I plan it?" And Jakotsu went off on a tangent about colors, dress designs, catering, and everything else that came with a wedding. It quickly digressed into designing a nursery, birthday parties, and cute babies. Bankotsu shook his head.

"You said Taisho," Bankotsu said, knowing her history with two Taisho males already. "I hate you already."

"Bankotsu, be nice," Kagome said. "Toga is nothing like Sesshomaru or Inuyasha."

"What are you? Their older brother or something?" Bankotsu asked, ignoring what Kagome said.

"Actually, I am their father," he said.

"Oh. So you're cheating on your wife now."

"Bankotsu, his wife died," Kagome said.

"So he says," Bankotsu said back.

"Why would he go on a two month vacation without his wife?" Kagome said. "He's been nothing but nice and respectful towards me."

"They must take after you then," Bankotsu said. "He's only going to use you, Kagome."

"They only take after me in looks," Toga said. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru take after their mothers. Sesshomaru's mother used other people to get what she wanted and blamed everything on everyone else. Ultimately, it was her own actions that caused her dedath. Inuyasha's mother was only faithful until he hit middle school. She had become infected with HIV then AIDS. I loved both of them and stayed with both of them until death, even if I hadn't slept with my second wife for a decade." He sighed. "They were both wonderful people at the beginning of our relationship, but had changed into such spiteful, evil women." Bankotsu grumbled but led them to the car. He had dropped them off at Kagome's home, telling her he and Jakotsu would visit with her later.

"Sorry about Bankotsu."

"It is great that you have someone like him looking out for you," Toga said. He helped her put her things away.

"He is tired of seeing men trying to use me," she said. She plugged Toga's memory card into her computer to get the pictures of them. She made sure that they would not be deleted.

"He doesn't have to worry about that anymore." He kissed her softly.

"I know." She smiled.

It took months but Bankotsu was finally trusting Toga. Kagome had moved into Toga's mansion and she allowed Bankotsu and Jakotsu to move into her pent house. They had been renting a small one bedroom apartment, so the change was welcome for them. Kagome was never home when Sesshomaru on Inuyasha paid Toga a visit at home, and the maids always made sure that all scents were covered in the house. They had no clue that their "old man" was dating Kagome.

It was another work day for Kagome and she was busy with Jakotsu. He was updating her about one of their clients when Inuyasha came in.

"I'm so sorry for cheating on you, Kagome. Please give me another chance," he said. He made sure his ears were pinned down in misery.

"It took you this long to realize that Kikyo was cheating on you?" She asked as Jakotsu left her office.

"Are you going to take me back or what?" He looked slightly annoyed.

"Or what," she replied as she checked her phone for a message. Toga had sent her a text about meeting him later that night for dinner and this new Italian restaurant down town. She smiled and sent her reply.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"And I'm not listening." She placed her phone back in her pocket.

"I'm waiting on your answer." He glared at her.

"So you could use me and treat me like dirt? Sorry but I pass." She looked to her computer. "Can you go now? I have a lot of work to do."

He growled and stormed out of her office, not seeing how she could turn him down. She was supposed to love him after all.

A few more months passed and it was once again Christmas time. Work for her had slowed down since everyone wanted to see to family first. She knew Toga was throwing another gala and naturally she was his date. They had gone to a couple of parties together so far, none of which Sesshomaru had gone to. If he had he wouldn't be in her office now.

What do you want?" She looked up at him since she had no work at the moment.

"My father is throwing another gala. I want you to go with me," he almost demanded.

"I'm not interested," she replied. Her phone rang and she answered it. It was Toga. She immediately smiled. "Hello to you too… I already have a dress… It's a dark blue… Alright. I'll see you at home… I love you too." She hung up and saw Sesshomaru still standing there. "Was there anything else you needed?"

"Who was that?" He was furious. He finally decided he wanted her as his mate and she was seeing someone.

"I don't believe that is any of your business." She started to go through the steps to shut down her computer. She had even unplugged it once it was shut down.

"It is my business," he said, eyes narrowed. "You are my intended after all."

"I am no such," she said as she stood, grabbing her bag.

"It is already circulating that you are," he said back, following after her. "Why do you think all of the men stopped trying to take your virginity?"

"Too late for that," Kagome mocked back.

"Liar. Everyone knows you are waiting." His fists were clenched at his sides.

"I was waiting. I'm not anymore." She never looked back at him.

"Then you won't mind gracing my bed," he told her.

"Oh but I do mind," she said. "I don't think my boyfriend would like that."

"There is no other's scent on you," he stated.

"It doesn't mean I do not have a boyfriend. Bye." She climbed into the car Toga had bought her as a birthday present and drove off. She wanted to see his face when she showed up at the gala as his father's date. She was sure Inuyasha would be there as well. Bankotsu and Jakotsu had been invited as well. Anyone that was anyone was sure to be there.

It was the day of the gala and she was putting on a few finishing touches to her appearance. She was slightly annoyed since Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had kept harassing her, both asking her to go to the gala with them, date them, or bed them. How they had managed to get her new number was a mystery to her. She decided not to change it, instead she turned off her phone. The important people knew to get a hold of her by calling Toga. He had understood why she did it. His sons were blowing up her phone.

"You ready to go?" Toga asked as he walked into their room.

"Just about," Kagome replied as she finished putting in her earrings. "Alright, we can go now." She grabbed her clutch and took his offered arm. He helped her into the limo they would be taking before getting in himself. The driver closed the door before getting back in and driving off. It only took half an hour for them to get to the hotel that was hosting the gala. There was paparazzi everywhere, but they were forced to stay behind a red velvet rope by security. He helped her out of the limo and she took his arm as they took pictures. She was happy being with Toga and it showed.

They entered the building and already she saw both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Neither had seen her yet, which she was glad for. She wanted to avoid them right now. "Come this way, Kagome," Toga said and led her towards a stage, which happened to be away from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She was glad for this, until he pulled her up on stage and called attention. It slowly got quiet as everyone turned towards the stage, including Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. As Kagome suspected, Kikyo was back on Inuyasha's arm, and Sesshomaru had some woman on his arm. They seemed to notice her and moved closer to the stage, a scowl on both their faces.

"I thank you all for coming," Toga started. "But I am sorry for misleading you all tonight."

"What are you doing?" Kagome whispered to him. He seemed to ignore her question.

"This isn't a gala to announce some new technology. It isn't a charity fundraiser or a celebration for some merger. No. This is something different entirely." His hand reached into his pocket and took hold of a velvet case before turning to Kagome. "I know we have only known each other for six months, but I feel a deep connection to you, one that is far stronger than any other connection I had with anyone." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started to move towards the stage at a quicker pace, hoping to stop what they knew was coming. "You are unlike anyone I have ever known and that month we spent at that resort getting to know each other made me realize that I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life." He moved down to one knee and pulled the box from his pocket. "Will you marry me Kagome?" He looked up into her eyes. She was blushing and shocked and speechless. Her heart was pounding in her ears.

"Stop!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both called. They glared at one another but managed to pull themselves onto the stage.

"You can't marry my father," Inuyasha started. "He is much too old for you."

"You are supposed to be mine," Sesshomaru seethed. This caused Inuyasha to glare at him.

"She isn't yours," Inuyasha started. "You never even dated her. Hell, you even bribed Naraku to sign that contract by saying she'd sleep with him, then fired her when she refused him and he called off the deal."

"This coming from the one that tried to get her to sleep with him, then went to some whore when she refused every time." They glared at each other.

Kagome looked to Toga. Neither took notice of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arguing.

"It isn't about age," Kagome said. "What I feel for you is much more important than age." She smiled at him. "You made me feel safe and loved. You respected my wishes and were fine with taking our time. You never once insulted me, or asked me to do something I felt uncomfortable doing. You gave me more in that one month than I ever got from Inuyasha the year we were dating. You took care of me when I was sick, comforted me when my grandfather died, and made me feel like I was all that mattered. I would love to marry you." She felt him slip the ring on her finger before standing and kissing her softly. She smiled into it and opened her eyes when he drew back.

"This is only the first step," he admitted to her. "One day I will make you my mate, and align your life time with my own. We will never be apart." He kissed her again. This was more than something legal. This was a step towards binding their souls together forever.

Of course Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were upset about this. They had plotted and planned and set into motion possible ways to split them up. Every trial only seemed to bring them closer together. They had gotten married, allowing Jakotsu to plan the whole thing. Jakotsu was her maid of honor, even if he was a guy, and Bankotsu was his best man. It was a small affair. The only people there were family and close friends. The pictures were published in all sorts of magazines. Three months following their marriage, they had mated. The same night of their mating was the same night they conceived their first child together. It had turned out to be twins, a boy and a girl. Toga named the boy Keichi and Kagome named the girl Aiko. Sesshomaru grew bitter towards his father for "stealing" Kagome from him, Inuyasha ended up married and mated to Kikyo, who still cheated on him, Bankotsu and Jakotsu adopted a little kitsune by the name of Shippo.

They were happy together and Kagome wanted more pups, as Toga called them. They had four more pups before the doctor told Kagome she couldn't have any more children. They were not twins like their first pregnancy together. They had three more boys and a girl. Kagome loved them equally, and tried to give them the same amount of love and affection. She wasn't aging anymore, much like her mate. She was there for all of her children's weddings and now had a good fifteen grand kids. Her oldest was expecting another. She was glad at all the life, especially since her step children (Sesshomaru and Inuyasha) refused to have children- admittedly Kikyo couldn't have children. Sesshomaru could not find a woman he wanted to be with since she refused him, that is until he met a young girl named Rin. He watched over her without her knowing, scent marking her from a distance. Kagome was glad for this and was waiting for the day he would give her even more grand children.

Author's Note: This is the completed oneshot. If anyone wants to make this into a story just ask me first. It is a bit long, spanning twelve pages, not including the disclaimer or this. I hope you enjoyed it and I know there are no breaks between time periods or locations. I did it on purpose so don't start with that. I'd like to know what you guys think but it isn't mandatory. Thanks.


End file.
